


Dangerously in Love

by Black_Pannther



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, First Time, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Pannther/pseuds/Black_Pannther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella Wants Edward and she lets him know how bad she wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerously in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really into Twilight. I have seen the movies collection but I wrote this for my sister who is obsessed. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story anyway.

He stood at the cliffs edge, skin sparkling like diamonds beneath the suns rays. Lost deep in the caverns of his thoughts he didn’t notice another nameless figure watching him, studying him as if he were some microscopic organism that has been smeared into a petri dish.

She stood watching him with bated breath mesmerized by his sparkling skin as she waited patiently for him to take notice of her presence. She watched as he took in puffs of freshly moistened air, his chest expanding with each inhalation and still he did not take notice.

Taking a baby step forward, the tip of her right foot pressed firmly on a sunburned twig, The quick, bone like snap it made causing his head to jerk into her direction. She now had his attention but what to do with it was the trick of the question.

Her ruby red lips parted as the words slithered their way between them, catching the air, riding on a breeze before reaching his vampire ears. “Take me now.”

“Be careful of your request.” He said absently. His golden eyes looking through her.

“It wasn’t a request.” She challenged, her far away voice dripping heavily with lust. “It was more of a demand. I’ve watched you strut the halls at school. I know who you are… I know your game. I’m in it to win it so I mean it when I say, take me now.”

“It is too risky,” he barked. His lifeless eyes becoming cold and hard. “You know what I am, you know the risks so why would you want this?”

“You’re right.” She reluctantly agreed, watching how his porcelain skin moved with the breeze. “But it is my risk to make.”

“This can only end badly,” He weakly warned but his resistance was shattering with each word that breezed passed her lips.”

“Then let it end because I want this.” Her eyes were hard and determined. She didn’t know why she wanted this so badly. Perhaps there was something inside her that was broken or perhaps she had a vampire kink. Whatever the reason, he is the one she had set her eyes on. It was depressing yes, it was sickening; of course but let the world be damned because she knew since she was ten years old that she was different, that she was destined for something greater than any human can achieve.

Without further protest, he turned towards her movements like poetry in motion, he swooped from the cliff and standing in front of her within seconds breathing in her essence, she smelled of sweet lilacs and freshly turned earth. It was apparent to him that had just got done planting fully grown flowers. “What about your pet?” His eyes roamed her delicate features. 

Her hazel eyes narrowed in confusion. “My pet?” 

“Oh come now.” Edward started circling her like a hunter circles its prey. “You don’t think I haven’t noticed how you have been leading him around town on a short leash?”

“Jacob is only a friend.” She didn’t know why she felt she had to defend her platonic relationship. Perhaps she wanted this vampire more than she would admit to herself. “He wants more but the feeling isn’t mutual.” Her eyes became almost pleading.

“You still do not know what you are getting yourself into.” He shook his head sadly as he stood in front of her, a temptation like a drug to an addict. “For you to connect with me on a physical level can be a dangerous thing.”

“I like danger.” She breathed out. The more he tried to reject her, the more she wanted him so she stepped forward, toes touching toes, lips so close they were sharing the same breath. “And I think I should be the one who decides what I can and can not handle.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” His pale fingers slowly slid ghostly up her arm, almost tickling her but she stood firm, allowing the hesitant exploration to commence. 

Her breaths quickened as his index finger reached her lips, tracing the seems like an a blind artist. Her lips parted, allowing the digit to sink in the hot cavern of her mouth. Her tongue swirled around it as he sucked, her eyes never leaving his face.

His head slowly lowered as he leaned forward leaving a trail of kisses down her jaw and coming to rest on her shoulder; His lips parted from his fangs as he pushed them down puncturing the meaty flesh.

A solitary tear escape her eye making a scolding path down her cheek. It did not go unnoticed by her vampire lover as he abruptly pulled back. “See? I warned you.” And to her disappointment, he spun around away from her to where she was now staring at the back of his head. “You should leave now.”

“No.” Her long graceful fingers came to rest on the back of his shoulder. “Everyone cries when their in pain but it doesn’t mean they don’t want it.”

“Go.” He tried once more, feeling his reserve starting to cave. “You’re young. You don’t know what you want. Go while you still have the chance.”

“NO!” She yelled as her fingers curled around his shoulder and her other hand flew up, grabbing his other shoulder spinning him around angrily.

As he stood once more facing her, he noticed her beautiful face had become stormy. “No?” He teased, half amused and half impressed by her sudden strength.

“That’s right. No.” She repeated, moving a foot forward to where in was in between his feet. “I’m eighteen years old and I don’t like being told that I don’t know what I want; if I didn’t, I wouldn’t be standing here with you now.” Then she leaned forward, her lips pressed firmly against his in a violent, desperate kiss.” It would have hurt hadn’t he been a vampire.

Rather than to shove her away, he opened up, accepting the tongue that snaked inside. His eyes closed as the heat of her kiss burned its way into his very being.

His fingers tracing a line between her covered breasts before popping away the buttons that held her shirt closed. The buttons fell and bounced at their feet; one hitting his sneaker. She arched her back towards him.

With her shirt swinging open exposing her pink, satin, laced bra, her bare skin grazed his. Her head lolled back, her closed eyes faced heavenward; 

He pressed his fingers against the length of her exposed neck just below her chin. He heard her sigh, so open and accepting. Leaning forward, he licked a wet strip down her throat and she arched up against his lips.  
His arms quickly encircled her small delicate waist. Her head quickly jerked down catching a glimpse of feral in his golden eyes with a kiss of green speckles in them.

He growled when she bit into his shoulder, not breaking the skin. Her legs flew around his waist as he held her firmly against his brick wall of a body. “Stop playing with me.” She barked, clawing at his back leaving superficial scratches that disappeared as quickly as she put them there. “And just take me already.”

“Just trying to properly prepare you.” He said as he pulled his lips away from her neck.

“I’ve been prepared since I first saw you on that cliff.” Came her retort, her voice tinged with seduction and overheated arousal.

“Suit yourself.” Then Edward slammed her body into a tree and she cried out in glorious agonizing pain. “Before he could offer an apology, she had slammed her lips into his sending him into hysteria.

She can feel him holding back as he brought her to the ground, her back pressed firmly into the grass, so silky soft; She gasped as he entered her. His lips once again on hers, swallowing down her moans.

In and out he glided with ease. The heels of her feet dug into his back, Her long delicate fingers curled around the silky, rich green blades of grass as he continued to drive her into a mad frenzy. Obscenities fell from his lips tickling the fine hairs in her ear. 

Her body hum and sang as he played it like an instrument and rode her with unbridled passion. The heat pooled in her belly, sparking into a small flame and igniting into a raging fire consuming her very being. Her soul ripped out of her as it was carried onto the wings of ecstasy, higher, higher and higher, she feared she’d never come down, wave after wave she floated beyond the horizon, She screamed and she cried as her body wreathed beneath him and still he continued to rock against her. 

Edward followed her over the edge and into the blackened abyss where space and time didn’t exist. His fingers entwined with hers as the floated and swam their way towards completion, both shuttered against the other in the aftermath.

Both lying quietly in each other’s arms as they came down from their natural ecstasy high. Her body glistened with sweat, a smile played across his lips as he strengthened his hold on her. 

Her cheek resting on his chest, as she took her index finger, drawing small circles on the hairless, sparkling flesh. “It was everything I’ve dreamed it would be.”

“Perhaps you’re not as fragile as I had anticipated.” Came his response. Deeply impressed by her strength to the point, he was almost moved.

“And perhaps we can do this again.” He could feel her smile against his flesh. “Say maybe a…. Bed?”

He laughed breathless as he squeezed her against him both still naked lying beneath the blazing sun.


End file.
